The Prince's Return
by Dragonsa6e
Summary: Josh is back but this time he is taking his Mark of Mastery. During his Mark of Mastery Josh recovers his childhood memories of Aqua and Terra, but there is an evil force that has a connect to the Prince of Hearts. Can Josh prove that he is a Keyblad Master and defeat this evil force? Also can Josh be reunited with his childhood friends? Find out on Josh's next adventure


Chapter 1: Mark of Mastery

Josh and Mickey arrived at the Mysterious Tower home to Master Yen Sid. They walked up to Yen Sid's room, and Mickey knocked on the door. Yen Sid said, "Come in."

Josh and Mickey entered the room. Josh walked toward the desk standing still and looking at Yen Sid. Then Josh said, "Master Yen Sid it is an honor to meet you."

"Thanks, it is also my honor to see and meet the Prince of Hearts." Yen Sid said.

"I'm not the Prince of Hearts right now. I'm just the Keyblader of the Dragon Keyblade of Hearts." Josh said as he laid the X-Blade on the desk. Yen Sid looked puzzled of what Josh just said that he wasn't the Prince of Hearts, and replied, "Why did you say that you not the Prince of Hearts?"

"The main reason is that I am missing a part of my heart, which is the darkness piece. The Prince must have a balance heart in order to wield the X-Blade." Josh said.

"How did the darkness left your heart?" Yen Sid said.

"When I was fighting the anybody Master Xehnort. He stabbed me in the heart with a keyblade hoping to destroy me. He tried to pull out my heart which is probally when the darkness leaked out of my heart." Josh said.

"Who stop the anybody from pulling your heart out completely?" Yen Sid said.

"Master Aqua stopped the anybody." Josh said.

"How?" Yen Sid said. Josh went into details on how he created a portal to the realm in between the realms, and how another portal was created for Aqua. After finish the details, Yen Sid took some time to think of what Josh said, and understood it. Yen Sid then looked over at Josh's left hand and saw something in it. Yen Sid said, "Josh what is that in your hand?"

"I guess it is a wayfinder." Josh said.

"A wayfinder?" Yen Sid asked.

"It is something for me to find Aqua." Josh said, "So can you help me find her by pointing me in the right direction?"

Yen Sid turn away from Josh and looked out into the stars to find any answers for Josh in his quest to find Aqua. Then Yen Sid discovered that something is not right and that the thing deals with the Prince of Hearts. Finally Yen Sid turned back to Josh with a stren look on his face. Josh figured that he will have a different quest that takes priority over his personal quest.

"Josh, a new enemy has surfaced out there. I fear that this enemy has a connection to the anbodies. Please tell me anything that you know about the Prince of Hearts and the X-Blade." Yen Sid said.

"All I know about the Prince and the X-Blade is from the legends that I heard when I was a child. One legend talk about how the Prince created a temporary peace before vanishing which lead to the Keyblade War. Another legend talks how to forge an X-Blade. That is all I know." Josh said.

"King Mickey brought me a scroll that he found in his home world that revieled the identity of the Prince of Hearts, but nothing talked about where to find the Prince, when will the Prince so himself, or the trails that the Prince must face to prove himself." Yen Sid said, "I fell it would be better that you get some new clothes because the ones you are wearing looks like they have seen worse."

Josh looked at his clothes and they were torn, ripped, had holes in them, and looked old. Yen Sid pointed to the other door in the room besides the one Josh and Mickey came through. Josh walked to the door, opened it, and went inside the room. Then Josh saw three lights one of red, one of blue, and one of green. The lights grew bigger until they became three faires. Josh walked up to them and said, "Are you going to make some new clothes for me?

"Sure we can make you some new clothes," Flora said, "ready, one, two, three."

Three different color balls of light came to Josh changing his clothes and shoes. When the light disappeared Josh's clothes looked like Sora's final form clothes from Kingdom Hearts II with something on Josh's left shoulder, and his shoes were repair and had matching colors to his clothes. Josh left the room and went to Yen Sid.

Yen Sid noticed that there the thing on Josh's left shoulder. Yen Sid knew that the thing on Josh's left shoulder was an armor summoner cause he seen two other keybladers had them along time ago. Josh walked to Yen Sid's desk waiting for Yen Sid to speak. Yen Sid looked at Josh stroking his beard and said, "Would you mind show me your other Keyblade."

"Sure." Josh said, as he raised his right arm and summoned the Dragon Keyblade. It appeared, but it was different from before Josh arrived at Yen Sid's palce. The new Dragon keyblade looked like that two of the old dragon keyblade were merged as one and a sword was coming in the middle of the two wings plus there was no keychain attach to it. Josh said, "This is the Dragon Keyblade of World's Hearts, so this is the Dragon Keyblades true form. I can feel that this keyblade can respond to my ability to wield two keyblades."

"Josh with your Keyblade skills at their peak and I feel it is time for you to prove that you have the Mark of Mastery," Yen Sid said, "but your test is to go to other worlds and find out anything about Master Aqua or the new enemy. When you found enough information come back and report. If you succed with this task, I'll make you a Keyblade Master."

Josh left the tower, pushed the circle on his left shoulder, and a dragon like armor appeared on Josh. Then Josh threw his keyblade up and it transformed into wings. It attached to the back of Josh's armor allowing Josh to fly. Josh jumped hard and left heading on his adventure.

Chapter 2: The Grid

Josh was flying in the lanes in between trying to figure our where to start. Other thoughts were flying through his head as well as what world did Aqua went, what is this new enemy, and where did his darkness go? Josh saw the worlds of the Princesses of Hearts except for Destiny Island. Then Josh saw a beam of light coming for him. Josh tried to dodge it, but the beam hit him. The armor vanished, the wings turned back into the Dragon Keyblade of Worlds' Hearts, and his clothes changed to a computerized version form of it. Josh blacked out, and the Dragon Keyblade of Worlds' Hearts transformed into a disk.

Josh was lying in the street of a city motionlesss when two men in black with orange line going up and down, holding orange staffs, and wearing a black helmet with orange lines. One of them looked down at Josh and said, "Take him to the games, but first revive him and prep him for the games."

Each of them grab Josh by the shoulder taking him to a ship that had other people in there. Some where like the two that picked up Josh and others that had blue lines instead of orange and didn't wear a helmet either. One of the men placed Josh's disk on his lap. The ship took off heading to an arena, and along the way Josh regained his consiouness. Josh as trying to move but the only thing he could move is his head. Josh looked over at one of the other captives and asked, "Where are we going?"

"The Games," the captive said. The ship landed and the two guards removed Josh from his bindings. They took him to a plateform which Josh went down on. Josh looked around and everything was black. Then the lights came on and Josh saw four women in white skin tight clothes coming from the corners of the room. They came walking toward Josh, and one of them took the disk that Josh was holding. The rest of them changed Josh's clothes to look like the way the male competators looked like. Then they added something to Josh's back and attached the disk to the thing on Josh's back. Josh felt something weird, and saw that he had white lights going up and down his body. All the ladies went back to each of their cornors, and Josh asked, "What do I do?"

"Survive," One of them spoke. The room went dark again and Josh saw a light coming from somewhere. Josh walked toward the light and found himself in a glass container. Josh saw seven other people in the same thing he was in. The next thing was that the containers moved and Josh saw that they were in an arena. People in the stands cheered, and another person said, "Welcome Programs to the Games. Please stand up for our Supreme Leader CLU."

A big ship came to the arena and went to its spot overlooking the battle. Josh felt his container move and he was facing another person. Josh saw the person reach behind his back and pulled out his disk. Josh grabbed his disk and a helmet with a visor appeared on Josh's head. The person threw his disk at Josh, but Josh dodge the disk which return back to the person. Josh concentrated hard on summoning his keyblade, and the disk transformed into the Dragon Keyblade of Worlds' Hearts. Josh put both of his hands on the Keyblade and split it in two. The opponent threw the disk at Josh again, but Josh destroyed it with the one of the two Keyblades. Then Josh threw the other at the person, and the person became little blocks which disappeared.

Josh fought two more matches and won them all using the same strategy that he used in the first match. Josh combined his two keyblades into one and it transformed into his disk. Everyone in the stands was cheering for Josh, and then the announcer said, "Congratulation Combatant. Now you have the privilege to meet our leader CLU."

Josh was escoted to the ship, then to the chamber where CLU was in. CLU had black clothes with a yellow light lines going up and down, wearing a black cloak over it, and a black helmet. Josh walked up to CLU and everyone else in the room left. CLU turned around and said, "Well done, well done user. That is what we call a human that enters the Grid. I know that you are not an ordinary user; you are a Keyblader."

"How do you know about the keyblade?" Josh asked.

"I have seen two other Keybladers before meeting you. One of them I have seen twice, but on two different Grids." CLU said.

"So why do you want to meet me?" Josh said.

"To present our champion a better challenge a light cycle battle." CLU said. Then Josh and CLU heard some sounds coming from behind the doors. Next the door busted open and two people came running in the room. Josh saw CLU's reaction to the people that came in the room which Josh interrupt that CLU knew these people. Josh grab his disk to defend himself. One of the people that came in charged at CLU, and said, "The game has changed, now."

The other person went to Josh and said, "Come with us, this is a trap!"

Josh followed the person who spoke to him and the other person came as well. They escaped from the ship, and made it out. They worked their way out of the arena and Josh saw a vehicle that the other people were going in. Josh decided to go with them and got in the vehicle which took off. Josh asked, "I know that we are in a rush, my name is Josh. What are your names?"

"I'm Sam Flynn." Sam said, which Josh recognized as the person that attacked CLU.

"I'm Quorra." Quorra said which Josh recognized as the person that protected him. The vehicle left the city, and head toward the mountains. The vehicle entered a cave, and everyone hoped out of the vehicle. Josh followed Sam and Quorra up a passageway to a room. Josh began to wonder what was going on, so he asked, "Can any of you tell me what is going on?"

"Well, first to start is that Quorra and I were beamed into this world same as you. We fought in the games and won all the matches except when we fought each other. CLU invited us to see him, and challenged us to a light cycle battle. Then Tron who fights for the user saved us by sacrificing himself. We escped the city and found this cave." Sam said, "This grid is different from the grid I was on when I meet Quorra. It seems that this grid is a combination of the grid that Quorra and was in, and another grid. That seems to go with everyone in the grid. Now we are trying to save any user from CLU and finding out what happen to Tron as well."

"Could CLU turn Tron evil and use the light cycle to battle as a way for Tron kill any users that fall into the trap," Josh said.

"That is a possibility. I have heard that to face the champ, you must first win the games and survive a light cycle battle." Quorra Said.

"I've won the recent games, but I don't know how to use a light cycle." Josh said.

"That is one problem, and the other is that the next light cycle game is in four hours." Sam said.

"Well just teach me the basics," Josh said.

Chapter 3: Tron

Sam told Josh the basic controls of controlling a light cycle while Quorra was getting things prep for the mission by adding a fourth seat to the vehicle. Josh understood what Sam told him by reapeting everything he heard. Then Sam handed Josh a small black stick and Josh grabbed it. Next Josh received a black cloak to wear. They went over the plan a couple times so that everyone knew it by heart. Quorra was to take Josh to the light cycle battle arena. Josh was to enter and win the light cycle battle. Then battle against Tron, and purify him with the Dragon Keyblade of Worlds' Hearts. Lastly escape the arena with Tron and meet up with Sam and Quorra.

Josh and Quorra left the cave and made their way into the city, but Josh asked Quorra to drop him off in the city instead of the arena. Josh walked around a bit, and asked someone where the light cycle sign-ups are located. The person that Josh asked calls over two people that were part of the same group that took Josh to the games. One of them said, "User Josh, we are ordered to escort you to the light cycle arena."

Josh didn't struggle he just followed them to the arena. One of them removed Josh's cloak as Josh entered the arena. Josh saw two other people standing their waiting for Josh which Josh recognized as Sam and Quorra. Sam told Josh that after Quorra drop him off, a mysterious person came with a ship and captured them. Josh asked, "What did this person look like?"

"The person look liked you but he weild a different keyblade," Quorra said. Josh was wondering does this person that Quorra describe have to do with the new threat that Yen Sid spoke of or does this person have to do with something with the missing darkness of his heart. Josh grabbed the stick that Sam gave him, also Sam and Quorra had a stick like Josh as well. They walked forward and the announcer said, "Welcome programs to the light cycle team battle. We have Team User: Sam, Quorra, and Josh versus the undefeated team lead by Tron. The rules are simple defeat the leader of the team."

Josh saw the leader of the other team Tron. Tron had a helmet over his head which had a red color lines instead of orange. Josh felt nervous because he has to get Tron off his light cycle and call upon his keyblade at the same time. A horn went off and everyone activated his or her light cycle by running a few steps, jump, and pulls the stick apart. Josh followed Sam and Quorra to figure out a strategy. Josh pulled up between them and asked, "How are we going to win?"

"Quorra and I are going to take out the other two cyclist leaving you the chance to take on Tron." Sam said.

"Okay just don't let anything happen to you," Josh said as they split up. Sam went to the right, Quorra went to the left and Josh continue straight until an enemy light cycle went across the path leaving and orange trail behind it. It was too late for Josh to turn, but the disk on his back transformed into a glider attached to Josh's back. Josh made his cycle jump, which he glided for a few seconds allowing Josh to see how everyone was doing. Josh saw that Sam was in trouble so he landed on the other side of the trail.

Josh headed to Sam to aid him because Sam had Tron and another light cyclist. Tron was on Sam's right and the other was on the left. The glider transformed back into the disk, which Josh grabbed with his right hand. The disk transformed into the keyblade which Josh rode up to the guy and Josh swung his keyblade. The keyblade hit the disk of the person, and the person along with the cycle vanished. Josh moved up to Sam, and the keyblade turn back into a disk which Josh put it on his back. Sam looked at Josh wondering what is the plan, but Josh saw a hole that lead to a tack below. Josh went down that hole and Sam lead Tron to a hole where Josh came out holding a keyblade in his right hand.

Josh fired a beam from the keyblade at the disk on Tron's back. The beam hit causing the color on Tron to change from red to white. Josh landed safely on the ground, and stopped his light cycle. Sam did the same and Quorra came over to where Sam and Josh where.

"By order of CLU, Josh and his gang are under arrest." The announcer said. Sam and Quorra took off for the exit. Tron had fallen down and his cycle reformed back into a stick. Josh grabbed Tron, flung him on his back, grabbed the stick, and took off to the exit. Sam, Quorra, Josh, and Tron made it out of the arena, but they were stopped by CLU and his men. Everyone got off their light cycles, CLU's men lead them to CLU's ship, and one of them remove Josh's disk. Some of CLU's men took Sam and Quorra one way, and the others took Josh and Tron to CLU along with Josh's disk.

When they got to CLU, Josh felt the ship moving. CLU was already holding Josh's disk trying to figure out how it transforms. CLU turned his head to Josh and Tron and said, "Josh, you are no ordinary user; I've been informed by someone that you are trying to escape. I'm also wanting to leave as well, so here how things go. You use your keyblade to allow me to leave, then I'll let your friends and you go."

"Did this person also give you the location of where Sam and Quorra were?" Josh said.

"He gave me a hint, but I had a feeling due to some old data that is in my memory," CLU said, "Take these two to the cell."

The guards escorted Josh and Tron to the cell where Sam and Quorra were. Once there the guards open the door and pushed Josh and Tron in the cell. Josh felt like he lost another part of himself. Sam came over to Josh and Tron and said, "What did CLU want?"

"He wants Josh to use his keyblade to allow himself to leave the grid," Tron said.

"If that happens, then we are doomed because the grid and CLU are linked together. If CLU leaves then the grid and everyone on it will vanish," Sam said.

"We must get Josh's disk back," Tron said, "but I have a theory. I think Josh can call upon his keyblade without the disk because I have seen another Keyblader called Sora who called upon his keyblade without using any disk. Josh I want you to try it as well."

"Are you saying that my keyblade is not a my disk, it is separate from my disk. I'll try to call upon my keyblade," Josh said as he closed his eyes. He concentrated hard, and he felt his keyblade in his right hand. Josh opened his eyes and saw his keyblade. Josh felt that he regain the lost piece of summoning his keyblade. Then Josh said, "It is time to take down CLU."

Chapter 4: The Escape

Josh, Tron, Sam, and Quorra discussed on how to escape the cell, defeat CLU, and leave this world. Josh and Tron were the focus point of the plan. Josh was wondering if the person that CLU, Sam, and Quorra mentioned was his dark half. Tron gave the cue for Josh to break down the door. Josh lifted his keyblade pointing it at the door a big fire ball emitted from the keyblade and destroyed the door. The guards came in the room wondering who destroyed the door which Sam and Quorra took out the guards.

Josh, Tron, Sam, and Quorra left the room and made their way to the room where Josh's disk was. Josh walked slowly to his disk. Once he got there, Josh grabbed it with his left hand, and put it on his back. Then Josh walked backed to Tron, Sam, and Quorra. CLU walked in the room and saw that Josh got his disk back. Josh held tight to his keyblade, and raised it to CLU. CLU was confused how Josh was able to have his keyblade and disk at the same time. The CLU asked, "Josh, how are you able to have your keyblade without using your disk, where in this world the disk is your keyblade?"

"You made a mistake in underestimating Keybladers. There have been other Keybladers that visited different forms of this world who didn't use disks to summon their keyblades. I was reminded that I can summon my keyblade without using a disk," Josh said, "My dream is to become a Keyblade Master and no one is going to stop me from achiving my dream."

"Show me your power keybalder," CLU said. CLU grabbed his disk, and was ready for battle. Josh looked over at his left shoulder and saw that his armor summoner has returned. Josh punched the circle with his right hand. His body was covered with his armor, but it was adjusted to the world. Josh and CLU charged at each other. CLU's disk and Josh's keyblade meet causing the ship to shake. Josh split his keyblade into two. The right was still in contact with CLU's disk, but the left was free. Josh swung his left, and hit CLU's right shoulder.

CLU backed away from Josh grasping his right shoulder with his left hand. Josh could tell that CLU was afraid of Josh and Josh walked away. Josh joined up with Sam, Quorra, and Tron. They left the room heading for a hanger, and CLU prusede them. They found a ship big enough for three; Tron, Sam, and Quorra board the ship, and Josh used his keyblade to become his glider. When CLU came into the hanger, he saw Josh, Tron, Sam, and Quorra leaving the hanger. CLU grabbed a stick, jumped out, and pulled it apart. A small ship appeared around CLU which he used to follow Josh, Tron, Sam, and Quorra. Josh followed close to ship that Sam, Tron, and Quorra were in which they were heading to the light. The light represents the way out of the Grid.

They made their way to the light which had a platform near it. Josh and the ship that Tron, Sam, and Quorra are in landed on the platform, and the armor disappeared from Josh. Josh was holding his keyblade in his right hands. Josh, Tron, Sam, and Quorra ran toward the portal. Josh pointed his keyblade at the portal and said, "Sam, Quorra, this portal will take you back to your home world. Sam put your disk above your head and the portal will take you both home."

Sam and Quorra walked into the portal, Sam grabbed his disk, and put it above his head. The disk left his hands, and both Sam and Quorra disappeared. Josh walked to the portal, but CLU yelled, "Josh! Come and fight me you coward. You don't have the power to defeat me. I'm a fusion of the CLU from the Grid that Riku and Sora visited, and the Master Program from the portal that Sora visted."

"Josh go! I'll take care of CLU," Tron said, "Josh, when you see Sora tell him Thank you."

Tron fought hard against CLU and both of them were equally matched. Then CLU grabbed Tron and they went off the platform which both of them vanished. Josh grabbed his disk and held it above him. A beam of light surrounded him and he vanished. Josh awoke in a computer room. He walked out and relized that he was in the castle at Radient Garden. Josh walked out of the castle, and saw someone in a black cloak. The person turned his head, but Josh couldn't see his face. Then the person took off running which Josh chased after him. The person opened a portal and went in the portal. Josh activated his armor and went in the portal. Josh continued to run until he came out and fell in the sand.

Chapter 5: Josh's Nobody

Josh got up and saw that his armor had disappeared. Next Josh looked around the area and realized that he is at Destiny Island. Josh noticed that two people were running to him which Josh reconized as Sora and Riku, and he said, "Sora! Riku! How are you guys doing?" Josh asked.

"I'm doing well," Riku said.

"Same here, but I'm worried about Kari," Sora said.

"How come," Josh asked.

"Well there this thing that follows her when she is on this island," Sora said, "It acts like her shadow."

"I'm guessing it could be a heartless, but I want to tell you what happen to me after the battle," Josh said.

"We already know what happen to you. King Mickey came by here after you left Yen Sid's place. That you return to the place where we meet you, and that you are now taking your Mark of Mastery. So any luck," Sora said.

"The only thing I know is that there is someone out there that looks like me," Josh said.

"From what Mickey told us and what you said just now. It seems that you have a nobody, and if you have a nobody then that means you also have a heartless," Riku said.

"Aaaawwwaaahhh! Josh look behind you!" Sora yelled. Josh turned around and saw a black dragon with a heartless symbol on its chest. Josh took a few steps backwards with a shocked look on his face. Josh looked at the eyes of the heartless, and felt something coming from his heart like the heartless has some part if not all of the darkness that is missing from his heart. Sora and Riku jumped behind Josh with keyblades in hand trying to attack, but the heartless swang one of its claws knocking Sora and Riku back. Sora yelled, "Josh help us defeat this heartless."

"I can't let you defeat this heartless, because it has something that is missing from my heart," Josh said.

"Do you know how to retrevie it?" Riku asked.

"If I had the Keyblade of Peoples' Hearts I could have a chance," Josh said, "but I'll try my best."

Josh summoned his keyblade, and charged at his heartless. Josh barely made any damage to the Heartless. The Josh switched to the two blade form of his keyblade. Josh made better progress than before, but still couldn't bring the heartless down. Josh felt like he was trying to destroy a part of himself that he needed.

Josh stopped attacking and withdrawal from the fight. Josh fell to his knees and was crying. "There is no way to defeat it," Josh said. Then someone steeped in front of Josh wearing a black cloak. The person stretched out his right hand and the Keyblade of Peoples' Hearts appeared. Josh realized that this person was his nobody.

Josh's nobody engaged the heartless in battle. The nobody didn't swing his keyblade, but just dodge attacks. The nobody saw an opening, and threw his the keyblade at the heartless' heart. Then nobody jumped and his heart made contact with the handle of the keyblade. The heartless was sucked into the keyblade, and the nobody absorbed the heartless.

The heartless' darkness merged with Josh's nobody. When nobody landed on the ground, he truned around and looked directly to Josh. Their eyes meet gazing deep into each other to see what other's next move will be. Josh thought about making a move, but he just asked, "Do you know what happen to Aqua?"

"I don't know where Aqua is," Josh's nobody said.

"Then what do you know?" Josh asked.

"I know how to unlock the sealed memories that were sealed from the incident. I'll unlock the seal but the memories themselves will come back in time. The first memory that you will remember is when you met Terra. Plus my name is Nobody," Nobody said as he walked up to Josh and placed his right hand on Josh's head. Josh felt weird and passed out. Sora and Riku went to defend Josh, but Nobody let go of Josh. Then Nobody walked away and opened a portal which he went in it.

Nobody appeared on a different world. He walked up to a person and said, "I've completed my mission. What is the next mission?"

"Your next mission is to lead Josh into another word. Did Josh ask you anything?" the person asked.

"He just was wondering if I knew where Aqua was. I guess Josh must have some strong feelings for this person." Nobody said.

"Interesting, when you see Josh lead him to the Keyblade Graveyard, turn to him and raise your right to his head. After that return here and wait your future orders." The person said.

"I have undid the seal, but it caused me to remember as well. What I say was with him and Aqua." Nobody said.

"Don't worry about it. The memories will awaken Josh's hidden power and so will you. By the way call me Quxaa," Quxaa said.

Chapter 6: Terra

"Class I would like to introduce you to our newest student, Josh. Everyone please welcome Josh into our class," the teacher said.

"Hi Josh," the class said.

"Josh you will seat by Terra. Terra would you please raise your hand," the teacher said.

A boy with spiky brown hair and blues eyes raised his hand. Josh walked over to where Terra was sitting. Everyone in the classroom was sitting in groups of three with at least one girl per group except for Josh and Terra group. The teacher said, "Class would anyone like to tell what s/he wants to be when s/he grows up?"

Josh was one of the first students to raise their hands. The teacher pointed at Josh, and Josh stood up. Then Josh said, "I want to be the greatest Keyblade Master of all times."

Many of the students didn't say anything. The teacher was lost in words, and the only person who spoke was Terra. Terra said, "If you want to be the greatest Keyblade master, then you must be the direct decedent of the Prince of Hearts himself. If you did become a keyblade master, then I'll be lost to the darkness which someone will rescue me."

"Terra, that wasn't a nice thing you said. I feel confident that Josh will accomplish his goal of becoming a keyblade master." The teacher said.

The memory faded away for a while then it reappeared with Josh on a hill overlooking an ancient castle. Josh was holding a wooden sword in each of his hands. Josh was training himself very hard, making sure that his moves were prefect. Also Josh was getting all of his frustration out from today. Josh took a break from training and rested by the tree that was on the hill. Josh turned his head to the right and saw Terra coming up the hill carrying a wooden sword. Josh stood up wondering why Terra coming up here, but something inside Josh is wanted to have a battle with Terra. Terra came up to Josh and said, "Hey I saw you up here training alone, so I thought maybe you would like to have someone to train with."

"Okay, but first you must prove yourself to be my training partner by battling against me," Josh said.

"Bring it on Josh. There is no way you can beat me," Terra said. Josh charged at Terra, and swung with his left. Terra blocked the attack, but Josh swung with his right. Terra dodge out of it, and went on the offensive. Josh and Terra exchanged attacks until both of them were too tired to fight. They seat down benth the tree and were laughing. Neither Terra nor Josh had fought this hard before. Josh felt a connection with Terra in the form of friendship. Josh said, "Hey Terra."

"Yes Josh," Terra said.

"What is your dream?" Josh asked.

"Well I haven't thought about it," Terra said.

"Do you want to be a Keyblader?" Josh asked.

"As a matter of fact, I would like to be a Keyblader." Terra said.

"Then let's train together with wooden swords until we get our keyblades and train even harder until we become Keyblade Masters, my friend." Josh said

"Yeah we are friends now. I think it's time we head back home," Terra said. The scene dissolved and everything went black. Josh woke up, and saw Sora and Riku sitting beside him. Josh got up to a sitting positioning, and had a shocked look on his face.

"What happened to you?" Sora asked

"My nobody removed the seal which I regained the memories of meeting my childhood friend Terra plus all the memories until she came. I considered Terra as my rival and friend. That is all I remember," Josh said, "I'm feeling better now so I'm heading out."

"Good luck," Riku said

"Thanks," Josh said as he stood up. Josh pointed his keyblade to the sky, summoned his armor, and his keyblade transformed into a glider attached to his back of the armor. Josh took a couple of steps and jumped. The glider took Josh to the portal and Josh went in it.

Meanwhile…

"Nobody, it's time to see how you fair against Josh." Quxaa said.

"Okay where should I lead him?" Nobody asked.

"To the Keyblade Graveyard, also I'm coming with you to oversee the fight." Quxaa said.

Quxaa summon a keyblade, and Nobody looked a little puzzled at first. Then he accepted that Quxaa is a Keyblader. She pointed her keyblade and a portal opened. Nobody and Quxaa walked into the portal planning on meeting Josh.

Chapter 7: Nobody

Josh was gliding through the lanes in between when he saw two figures in black cloaks appeared. Josh increased his speed to charge at them. The two figures took off and Josh pursued them. They lead Josh to the Keyblade Graveyard. The two figures landed in the same area where Terra, Aqua, and Ventus fought against Master Xehnort and his apprentice Vanitas. Josh landed in the same area as well, but his armor disappeared. Josh walked up to them with keyblade in his right hand, and said, "Nobody, who is your friend next to you?"

"She is not my friend. She is just a co-worker," Nobody said.

"Okay, what do you want?" Josh asked.

"I want to fight you," Nobody said as he summoned his keyblade. Nobody charged at Josh, and Josh was already ready for the fight. Josh's and Nobody's keyblades 'clinked' and 'clanged' for a while, and neither of them appeared to be losing. Josh saw an opportunity to confront the other person by using his keyblade's special ability of splitting into two.

Josh's keyblade split into two and Josh was able to knock down. Josh charged at the other person with the intent to talk. Then the person just stood still waiting for Josh. Josh stop at the person and said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Quxaa, my prince," Quxaa said.

"How do you know that I'm the Prince of Hearts?" Josh asked.

"That is none of your business," Quxaa said.

"Besides Riku, Sora, Mickey, Lea, Master Yen Sid, Donald, Goofey, and the Seven Princesses of Hearts is Aqua that know that I'm the Prince of Hearts. So if I take the 'x' out of your name and rearrange the letters it spells Aqua. Am I right?" Josh said.

"You are a clever little Prince, but I'm not going to tell you if you are correct," Quxaa said.

"Then why don't you remove your hood," Josh said as he grabbed the hood. Quxaa couldn't move because the hood would be removed. Nobody got up and saw that Josh had Quxaa in a bind. Nobody charged at Josh hoping to make Josh let go Quxaa. Josh saw nobody coming at him, so Josh pulled off Quxaa's hood off her head. Josh and Nobody couldn't move because Quxaa is Aqua except that Aqua's hair is now black and she had an evil look to them.

"Aqua what happen to you?" Josh yelled.

"I've finally seen the power of the darkness Josh, and I like it. Soon my master will rule over both the realm of light and the realm of darkness. You, the Keybladers of light, and the Princesses of Hearts will either join us or be destroyed. This will happen once the finally pieces are put together. So Prince Josh come with me and fulfill your destiny," Aqua said.

"There is one problem; I'm not the Prince of Hearts right now. I'm the light half of the Prince, and Nobody has the dark half of the Prince. I'm not ready to merge with my dark half yet," Josh said as he combined the two halves into one. Josh punched his armor summoner and threw his keyblade to the sky. The keyblade became a glider and attached to the back of the armor. Nobody and Aqua charged at Josh with the intention of capturing him, but another person in keyblade armor rushed out to intercept Nobody and Aqua.

Josh reconized the armor configuration belongs to Terra. The Terra armor fought against Nobody and Aqua allowing Josh to escape. Josh took off and said, "Thank you Terra, and Nobody don't be consumed by the darkness."

Josh left the Keyblade Graveyard and flew so fast that Nobody and Aqua could catch him or figure out what world he was heading to. At the Keyblade Graveyard, Terra's spirited possed armor fought very hard against Nobody and Aqua, but it was overwhelmed when a mysterious figure appeared. The figure called Aqua and Nobody to a halt, and the figure consumed the armor forcing the armor to drop the keyblade. Then the figure merged with the armor, and forcing the fighting spirit of Terra to the keyblade. The figure took off the helmet, and its head was Terra's with yellow eyes. He turned around and said, "My name is Rexart, and I'm very disappointed with you two. Both of you should have waited until Josh has gained all of his childhood memories."

"What memories does my other half need to gain?" Nobody asked.

"The memories that deal with the first time meeting Aqua and after gaining those memories, then Josh will be up for graps." Rexart said.

"There is one problem, how are we going to get Josh?" Aqua asked.

"In time my comrades, but Nobody I have a mission for you. I want you to captured the controller of the heartless." Rexart said.


End file.
